Glowbes
Introducing Glowbes.png|Glowbes in the News Glowbes startup.png GlowbeIdea.png File:IMG_6976.png|So far I've been able to get 12 colors, but I've used so many diamonds I think I'll stop for now! Glowbe-select.PNG|A Glowbe being selected Fuzer-content.PNG|Glowbes in a Fuzer Glowbe-light-seq.PNG|Glowbe light sequence Glowbe-sleep.PNG|Glowbes sleeping in a Fuzer Glowbes Promo.jpg|Glowbes Promo Glowbes-2.jpg|More list of colours available Glowbes shades.jpg|A diagram of breeding Glowbes Glowbespalette.jpg|Yet more glowbes available. Yellow globe.png Turquoise globe.png Red-orange globe.png Red globe.png Purple globe.png Puce globe.png Pink globe.png Orange globe.png Lime-green globe.png Light-orange globe.png Indigo globe.png Hot-pink globe.png Grey-white globe.png Green globe.png Blue globe.png Aquamarine globe.png Within the blink of an eye, these mysterious beings flashed into existence and began populating the Monster world. While Singing Monsters may be in the dark about their origin (they make no sound, which completely baffles them), they have been enlightened as to their purpose: to help create amazing light displays for the Islands! Glowbes have officially been welcomed into the Monster family, and are here to stay! Appearance A Glowbe resembles a lightbulb with a single eye and two dangling arms. Small sparks orbit the central light inside their bulb. A Glowbe has a single color, and blinks on and off in a user-programmable pattern. When a Glowbe is "conjured" in a Fuzer, it may be chosen to be red, yellow, or blue. In addition, two Glowbes can be "fuzed" to create a new, secondary color like green, purple, or orange. It's also possible to fuze a primary and secondary color -- for instance, fuzing red with green yields a puce Glowbe; fuzing red with orange yields a reddish-orange Glowbe. All Glowbes are the same size. For all practical purposes, they are a decoration rather than a Monster. They do not have levels like other Monsters and cannot be "biggified". Glowbes can be changed to adjust the timing of when each Glowbe illuminates. When the function is used wisely, it can have stunning effects on your island. Combinations The following tables shows some of the color combinations. Since it appears to be possible to combine any pair of Glowbes, creating finer and finer gradations of color, no table can show all of the possibilities. It doesn't matter which color is on the right side and which is on the left. Secondary Colors Here, you mix primary colors with primary colors Tertiary Colors Tertiary colors are made by mixing one primary color with a secondary color. Quaternary Colors Quaternary colors are made by mixing one primary color with a tertiary color, or by mixing two secondary colors. Quinary Colors Quinary colors are made either by mixing one primary color with a quaternary color, or by mixing a secondary color with a tertiary color. Colors Usually, when different-colored lights are combined, the result comes from an additive color scheme. For example, on a television or computer monitor, red and green combine to give yellow. However, the combinations of Glowbes work on a subtractive color system, as with mixing paints. To predict what color will result from a given combination of Glowbes, you may find it useful to think of each Glowbe as having a white light inside, shining through a transparent colored shell. The colors of the shells from the two "parents" would be mixed and painted onto the shell of the "child". When you're combining multiple Glowbes, the order of the mixing is important because it affects the final proportions. Blue and yellow combine to give a green: ½ blue and ½ yellow. If this is combined with red, the resulting red-brown color is ½ red, ¼ blue, and ¼ yellow. But if you combine red and yellow to give orange (½ red and ½ yellow) and then combine that with blue, you get indigo-blue from the ½ blue, ¼ red, and ¼ yellow. Red and orange give reddish-orange: ¾ red, ¼ yellow. If you managed to create a Glowbe that was ⅓ red, ⅓ yellow, and ⅓ blue, you would end up with a Glowbe showing no color at all -- that is, grey/white. (It's mathematically impossible to get exactly ⅓R + ⅓Y + ⅓B, but you can get arbitrarily close with sufficient effort.) Notes * These may cause epileptic fits. * Glowbes are more like decorations than monsters. They do not take up any beds in a Castle, do not need food, and do not level up. * Glowbes cannot be resized or "biggified." * Glowbes are available on every Island except Gold Island. * Unlike Monster breeding, the act of fuzing two Glowbes is destructive to the originals. * Glowbes do not have unique names, and cannot be renamed. *Glowbes cost 1000 or 1 to conjure. They can be sold back for 750 or 0 . *They take 1x1 space on island. *Do not be fooled by the middle color of the light - the colour of Glowbes can be seen on their "gloves" and the outside of the illuminating light.